


Tell Me Like You Care

by Katherine_Venus



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, F/F, Femdom, Gags, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Venus/pseuds/Katherine_Venus
Summary: After making a discovery in Gretchen's underwear drawer, Regina decides to have some fun with her friend. Along the way, they'll discover some things about each other and find that they each care for one another more than previously imagined.





	Tell Me Like You Care

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been forever since I posted! To be honest, I kind of lost the inspiration bug. I tried to write so many times but nothing was working. This came to me on a whim today and I decided to see it through, and I'm so excited to finally have more smutty goodness to share with you all :) I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I do want to flag that this dynamic and situation may come off a bit problematic/dubious in the consent department, but I promise you Gretchen is very into it and feels totally safe and comfortable, and that she can stop this any time she doesn't. I put in Regina asking her if she wanted it and Gretchen's enthusiastic consent early into the fic to make this clear, but didn't put in repeated consent for the sake of writing flow. Irl, make sure to check in with your partner regularly, especially when trying new things! I just wanted to make sure to be explicit that this is completely consensual and everyone is happy and okay!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Title is from "What's Wrong With Me" but it's like, significantly happier than that song haha. Yay happy ending for Gretchen!!

Really, Gretchen should have known better. Regina has always been demanding, has never particularly been concerned with boundaries or privacy, so Gretchen doesn’t know why she ever thought she could hide something for her. Still, it’s not until Regina has already started rifling through Gretchen’s underwear drawer that she realizes she’s screwed. 

And for such a dumb reason! Gretchen had worn panties that apparently hadn’t met Regina’s _standards_ under her skirt because she’d thought she was about to start her period (totally false alarm, luckily, but better safe than sorry!) and Regina had demanded to go through her underwear and get rid of the ones that weren’t cute enough. 

Admittedly the concept of Regina going through her panties, touching them all, picking out the ones she thinks Gretchen will look good in...the idea had made her squirm, and not in a bad way. She’d flushed a little when Regina had indicated she’d seen Gretchen’s underwear in the first place that day, and had only blushed more at the prospect of Regina seeing the rest of it. 

Of course, she’d completely forgotten about what else she stored in her underwear drawer until it was already too late. 

“Actually-” she began frantically. “Why don’t I pull it all out and put them on the floor for you to go through? Wouldn’t that be easier anyway?”

Regina turned to smirk at her, an eyebrow raised. “What are you so nervous about me finding, Gretch? Now I’m curious.”

“Nothing! There’s nothing, I just—”

“Well, well, well,” Regina says, and the soft shuffle and clink of the metal chain in her fingers makes Gretchen’s heart sink. “What’s this, Gretchen?”

Gretchen looks down at her shoes, face red. 

“Gretchen, I asked you a question,” Regina says, voice still soft but with that hard edge to it that absolutely demands obedience. 

“They’re nipple clamps,” Gretchen says, voice barely a whisper. 

“I know. I just wanted to hear you say it. And I want to know what you’re doing with them.”

“I just...I bought them online a couple weeks ago, it’s no big deal—”

“Have you used them yet?” she asks.

“N-no? I mean I’ve tried them out, but I haven’t...not _with_ anyone,” she babbles. She has no idea why she’s still talking, why she’s telling Regina so many details she does not need. But that’s how she’s always been around the blonde girl. She’s always falling all over herself to please her. 

She risks looking at Regina again, and she’s giving her a cool, calculated smile. It makes Gretchen nervous and thrilled all at once. 

“Do you want to?”

Gretchen barely even processes her, everything sounds like it’s underwater. She blinks. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Do. You. Want. To. Try. Them.”

“Uhh...”

“With me?”

Gretchen freezes. 

“What?”

Regina chuckles. It’s not even mean. 

“I want to try these out on you. If you want to.” She stalks a little closer, the slender metal chain still in her hand. “And I think we both know that you want me to,” she whispers.

And it should be terrifying, it should be Gretchen’s worst fear, knowing that Regina Knows, but. It isn’t. It’s somehow not the end of the world. Regina knows that Gretchen wants her and she’s _smiling_ at her and she’s not running away or calling her disgusting, she’s. Well.

She’s heavily insinuating she wants to get to second base with her. 

It’s not really something Gretchen can wrap her mind around. She knows she’s sort of just staring dumbly at Regina, flushed pink, eyes wide, mouth agape, but she cannot make herself respond. 

Regina sighs. “Well, I guess if you don’t want me to...” she starts, and Gretchen snaps back into focus.

“No!” she cries. Regina raises her eyebrows again. “I mean. Uh. You can do whatever you want, Regina.”

Regina smiles again. “You’re so good, Gretchen. You really are. You’ve always been so obedient, and I think it’s time to reward you. Okay?”

Gretchen can’t help but smile a little at that, blushing from the praise rather than the embarrassment now. “Okay,” she agrees softly. 

Brushing her hair back over her shoulder, Regina leans in close, so close Gretchen can feel her breath. Her pulse races. “Do you want this?” Regina asks her quietly. “If you say no I’m not going to be mad, Gretchen. Tell me that you want it.”

“I do,” Gretchen gasps, finding herself short of breath. “I do, I want it, I want _you_.” 

Regina closes the gap and kisses her, her soft perfect lips pressing against Gretchen’s own. They feel so good, so right. Gretchen responds to the kiss carefully, not wanting to overstep, kissing back earnestly. Gently, Regina forces Gretchen’s mouth open against hers, kissing her harder, nipping at her bottom lip and licking over it. Gretchen whimpers and Regina giggles. 

“Oh baby, you really wanted this, didn’t you?” she says. “Let’s move to the bed, you seem like you’re going to pass out on me.”

“I won’t!” Gretchen sqwacks, but she follows Regina over to her bed anyway.

“It’s okay, I like it,” Regina tells her. “Lay down on your back for me honey.” Gretchen scrambles to obey and Regina sighs happily. “You’re always so eager to obey me, you’re so perfect, I love seeing you like this.” She climbs onto the bed on top of her. “I thought you’d be a good girl in bed, too. I’m glad I was right.”

“You thought about me in bed?” Gretchen can’t help but ask. Regina pecks her on the lips again. 

“Mmmhmm.” Then she reaches up and cups one of Gretchen’s breasts, gentle at first before squeezing harder, making Gretchen gasp. “Like that?”

“Yeah,” Gretchen whimpers, eyes fluttering shut as Regina continues groping her chest, grabbing and squeezing and playing with her breasts. She takes them both in her hands at once, squeezing hard, twisting and pulling at them until Gretchen is panting from her touch. 

“Arms up,” Regina commands, and Gretchen raises her arms above her head quickly. Regina pulls Gretchen’s shirt up over her head and casts it aside. “Sit up.” Gretchen does, breathless. Regina makes quick work of her bra clasps, tugging the straps off, and then Gretchen is sitting in front of the girl she’s crushed on for years completely topless. 

Her nipples were already getting hard from Regina’s attention, and the combination of the cold air and knowing Regina is looking at her just makes them peak even more. Regina rubs over one with her thumb and a shiver runs through Gretchen. 

“You are sooo easy to rile up,” Regina observes, pinching a nipple hard. Gretchen moans, low and desperate, and Regina twists it, pinching even harder. It’s almost too much. It _should_ be too much. But Gretchen is loving it, just on the right side of the line. “You’re so funny, you go all soft and obedient when I’m sweet to you but you also love it when I’m rough with you, don’t you?” When Gretchen doesn’t respond, she smacks her breast, not enough to hurt her but sharply enough to make Gretchen gasp. “I expect an answer when I’m talking to you.”

“I do,” Gretchen admits, nodding helplessly, arching off the bed a little as Regina tugs on her nipples. “I like it.”

“I should have guessed, I mean. Look how we got here,” Regina says, grabbing the nipple clamps off the nightstand where she’d set them down. “Do you still want to do this?”

“Yes,” Gretchen says immediately, having learned her lesson about not responding. 

Regina looks at her, watches her carefully. “Hmm, I don’t know...convince me,” she says. Gretchen stares at her a moment.

“Please?” she asks tentatively. Regina laughs.

“Oh you’re going to have to do better than that baby girl.”

“Please put my clamps on me Regina, I want you to, I want you so bad,” she tries again.

“Better...”

“Please Regina, please touch me, please use my nipple clamps, I want you to be the first person who ever gets to use them on me, I want to wear them for you,” she begs. 

Regina’s eyes are dark. She’s looking at Gretchen like she wants to devour her and it goes straight to Gretchen’s cunt. 

“You want to wear them for me?” Regina asks. 

“Yes!”

“You want to be my good girl? All mine?”

“Yes Regina, I do, please,” Gretchen whimpers. 

Regina leans over her, kissing her hungrily before demanding, “Tell me. Tell me you’re mine.”

“Oh my god Regina, I’m yours, I’ve always been yours, only yours. I only want you.”

“God I’m going to make you feel so good, Gretch. I’m going to do whatever I want with you and you’re going to fucking love it,” Regina says. Gretchen’s surprised she doesn’t just come right then and there. 

Regina takes one of Gretchen’s nipples and rolls it between her fingers, rolls it again, pinches and pulls at a minute before taking one side of the clamps and fastening it around her nipple. She tightens it more and more until Gretchen squeaks from the pressure. “Too much?” Gretchen shakes her head. 

“No, it’s perfect.”

Regina bends down and kisses her trapped nipple, licks at it as Gretchen moans. She sucks on it gently, swirling her tongue around, teasing her hard nipple, the metal arms, the rubber ends digging into her tits. Then she pulls off and sits back up, fastening the other side to her other nipple. 

“Wouldn’t want the other side to feel left out,” she says, and Gretchen laughs. 

Sitting back to admire her work, Regina honest-to-god licks her lips, taking in the sight of Gretchen’s chained up tits. 

“You look so pretty like this, Gretch. Wish I could have you like this all the time.” When Gretchen moans in agreement, she laughs. “Yeah,you like that idea, don’t you? Mmm I you just like this, no bra, just one of your cute, soft little shirts over your pretty tits. Everyone would be able to see your hard nipples through it. I could just reach over and play with them whenever I wanted.”

“Regina,” Gretchen moans. It sounds like heaven, honestly. Regina yanks roughly on the chain connecting the clamps, making Gretchen cry out. 

“You like that? Want to be my little toy?”

“Yes, Regina, I want to be your toy!” Gretchen gasps, Regina pulling on the chain again and tugging hard on her nipples. 

“I think this might be my favorite piece of jewelry you own, Gretchen,” Regina says, pulling at the chain over and over and making Gretchen’s tits bounce. “It’s pretty _and_ useful. Just like you.” She leans in and captures Gretchen’s mouth in a kiss, pulling on her breasts so Gretchen moans into her mouth. Regina bites her lip hard. “Mmm and you make such pretty little noises for me too.”

They lay like that for awhile, Regina having fun teasing her, playing with her, hurting her in all the right ways. 

“Okay, lets give your poor tits a break,” Regina says at last. Gretchen knows it’s the smart call, but she’s sad to lose the image of Regina tugging on the chain between her breasts all the same. But she needn’t have felt playtime was over, it turns out, because Regina is brisk and ruthless as she unfastens the clamps, and somehow the freedom hurts even more than the rest of it had. Then Regina pinches her dark, sore, peaked nipples hard, making Gretchen scream. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” she babbles over and over, lying back and taking it as Regina abuses her aching tits. 

“God if you’re already this big of a mess from me touching your boobs, I can’t wait to see you when I touch your pussy.” 

“Wait, what?” Gretchen asks. Maybe she should have imagined Regina was all in, but somehow, Gretchen had kind of thought this was just a little thing, that Regina got interested in the nipple clamps and that was all. The idea that Regina actually wants to have _sex_ with her is...well. It’s really something.

“Oh honey you didn’t think I was done with you, did you?” Regina coos. “I have to get you out of those terrible panties anyway.” 

Gretchen groans, remembering how they’d gotten here in the first place. 

“I know you think I’m just being fussy,” Regina says, voice shifting to something low and silky, dangerous, irresistible. “But I really like the idea of getting to pick out your panties so I always know what’s under your clothes. I like to know what’s mine.” Gretchen shivers. “Yeah, you like that too baby?” Gretchen nods. “Good girl.” Regina kisses her neck, sucks at her collarbone a minute before sitting up again. “I could just look at you like this forever. But I think I want a different view now.” She slides off the bed and stands up. “Get on your hands and knees for me.” 

Gretchen does, scooting up on the bed and bending over eagerly for Regina. Regina grabs her hips and angles her so she’s facing away from Regina, her ass up for Regina to look at. 

“I never would have guessed you were a slut, Gretch,” she says. “But your soaked panties say otherwise.”

Gretchen flushes. 

“I soaked through them?”

“You certainly did. There’s a big wet spot where your pussy’s been leaking from me finally getting my hands on you. I’d say these are ruined, don’t you agree?”

“Yes Regina.” Satisfied with her answer, Regina reaches up under Gretchen’s skirt and tugs the waistband down over her ass, pulling them down to around Gretchen’s knees and exposing Gretchen’s pussy. 

“You’re such a good girl, but you were so bad wearing these today and trying to resist letting me dress you up better. I’m going to have to teach you a lesson, okay?”

Gretchen nods. “I understand,” she says. Her brain is buzzing. She kind of can’t believe any of this is real. It’s even better than she’d ever fantasized about. 

Then Regina pushes Gretchen a little so she falls over on the bed. Taking advantage of her newly freed up legs, Regina pulls her panties off the rest of the way. She snaps her fingers in front of Gretchen’s face. “Open.” Uncertainly, Gretchen opens her mouth. When she does, Regina shoves her wet panties into her mouth, effectively gagging her. 

“Shit that’s hot,” Regina groans. “Moan for me.” Gretchen does, her cry muffled by the panties, and Regina smiles a blissed out smile. “You are too sexy for words. Back up on all fours for me.” Gretchen does as she’s told. Then she gasps as she feels two of Regina’s fingers touch the entrance of her pussy, spreading it open for Regina to look at. The feeling of Regina’s eyes on her wet cunt bring her back to when she used to touch herself before bed, imagining Regina watching her. She tries to speak, but can’t around the panties, moaning helplessly until Regina takes pity and pulls them out.

“I used to think about this all the time,” she confesses, trying to catch her breath. She’s not sure why she says it, but Regina’s being so good to her and clearly wants to touch her as much as Gretchen wants to be touched. She feels safe, somehow. 

“Did you?” Regina asks, intrigued. “What did you think about.”

“It’s stupid,” Gretchen says, starting to chicken out. 

“If you tell me I’ll give you a treat,” Regina says. “I reward good behavior.”

“Okay,” Gretchen says, screwing her eyes shut. “Uh. I had this fantasy, sometimes, about you making me take my clothes off and you’d, like. Inspect me?” She pauses. 

“Go on,” Regina encourages her. Gretchen swallows, then she does. 

“I’d imagine you made a rule that we had to shave our pussies or something, and then you wanted to check to make sure I did. And you’d have me spread my legs for you so you could look at me all over and make sure I did it right.”

“And then what did I do honey?” Regina asks, rubbing Gretchen’s back encouragingly. God. This is so much easier since she doesn’t have to look at Regina right now. She can’t imagine confessing this to her face. 

“Then you’d see how wet I was getting from you looking at me and you’d, you’d laugh at me and tell me to touch myself while you watched.”

“Oh baby,” Regina breathes. 

“I know that’s so embarrassing,” Gretchen says immediately. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, I love it. You know exactly what your place is and I love that about you.” She strokes Gretchen’s entrance and gets her finger slick, then rubs rough little circles over Gretchen’s clit. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted before, but I think I get you now. You want me to take care of you, but you want me to humiliate you a bit on the way, is that right?”

Gretchen hangs her head and says sheepishly, “Yeah.”

“That’s okay sweetheart, that’s good. I like that a lot.”

“You do?”

“I do,” Regina confirms. With that, she pushes one finger into Gretchen’s pussy, making her gasp in surprise. “I like it a lot, so I’m going to fuck you from behind with my finger to reward you for telling me what you like, and if you tell me more, I’ll let you have another one.”

“Ohhh my god,” Gretchen moans, clenching around Regina’s finger fucking into her. It feels so good, so so good, so much better than any fantasy she’d had. “Okay, so. I had this other fantasy about, uh. Uh.”

“Spit it out,” Regina tells her, swatting her ass and making her yelp. 

“I’d fantasize about being your personal maid. I’d live in your room and sleep on the floor, you’d order me around all day.”

“Oh. My. God. Did you wear a uniform and everything?”

“I always imagined you wouldn’t let me wear anything, actually,” she admits. 

“You are _dripping_ wet from telling me this, you kinky slut,” Regina says with a laugh. “Tell me more about being my maid and I’ll fuck you harder.”

“O-okay,” Gretchen says, shaky but eager now. “Uh, at the end of the day, you’d let me undress you and then let me go down on you.”

“Oh, that can definitely be arranged later,” Regina says. She adds a second finger alongside the one currently fucking Gretchen’s slick pussy. She fucks her again and again, crooking her fingers just right inside Gretchen to make her moan, make her feel incredible. She presses her thumb to Gretchen’s clit and rubs it while she fingers her, pleasure building inside Gretchen until she can’t bear it anymore and she comes hard, clenching around Regina’s fingers inside her. She gasps and moans as it rolls through her, Regina cooing at her and telling her how good she is as she comes. 

When she’s finally calmed down, Gretchen slumps down against the bed, unable to stay up on her knees any longer. Regina laughs and kisses her. 

“Poor baby, that really took it out of you. You took it so well.”

“I did?”

“You did,” Regina confirms. 

Gretchen sits up. “I’m being rude, oh my gosh, I didn’t touch you at all, let me make you come.”

Regina shakes her head, but she’s still smiling. 

“This was all about you, honey, I had fun touching you. You can eat me out next time, okay?”

“Next time?” Gretchen asks, hardly daring to hope. 

“Of course. Now that I’ve had a taste I’m going to have to have more.” She strokes Gretchen’s cheek gently. “Let’s clean you up, and then I’m going to go through your panties for real and make sure you’re only wearing the best of the best. Okay?”

“Sounds perfect,” Gretchen agrees. She cuddles up to Regina’s side. “I liked that a lot.”

“Me too honey. I can’t wait to see what we get up to next. What else have you got in that drawer?” 

Gretchen laughs and elbows her. Somehow, unbelievably, everything worked out beyond her wildest dreams. For once, Gretchen feels loved and protected and _happy_ above all else. Everything feels right. Exactly how it’s supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! thank you so much for reading. Please leave me a comment to tell me what you thought! <3


End file.
